


Король забавляется

by MagnusKervalen



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трандуил устраивает для своих придворных изысканное представление...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан по заявке: "Один из подданных Транди восхищается своим королем и безумно желает всеми возможными и невозможными способами привлечь его внимание. Сам же Транди желает "поразвлечься".  
> И вот, после очередного особо откровенного признания (ползание на коленях, слезы, унижения), король высмеивает своего незадачливого поклонника практически на глазах у всех эльфов, красочно описав во всех подробностях его действия.  
> А после, глубокой ночью, Транди приходит в его опочивальню и...  
> П.С. Трандуил должен быть жестоким, властным и высокомерным."

Рубиновым блеском в свете факелов вспыхивает вино; его струя, изливаясь из хрустального сосуда, звенит о дно золотого кубка, наполняя его до краев. Трандуил некоторое время держит кубок в отставленной руке, будто бы взвешивая его, и виночерпий следит за тем, как унизанные перстнями пальцы короля эльфов рассеянно поглаживают изумруды-кабошоны, которыми усажены стенки кубка. Перед троном прекрасный менестрель восхваляет величие и мудрость короля; Трандуил слушает его с благосклонной улыбкой. Наконец он подносит кубок к губам – виночерпий видит, как вино касается губ повелителя, таких же темно-алых, как и сам напиток; лишь пригубив, Трандул вновь отставляет кубок и обращается к одному из своих приближенных. Они говорят на синдарине, и виночерпий с трудом улавливает смысл беседы, но все же он вслушивается в мелодичное звучание речи короля, в его странно низкий для эльфа, глубокий голос, в то, как он певуче и в то же время небрежно произносит каждое слово…

Менестрель закончил свою песнь и склонился перед владыкой Зеленолесья, ожидая похвалы; но тот, захваченный беседой, казалось, даже и не заметил, что пение прекратилось. Умело скрыв разочарование, менестрель отступил в толпу придворных, и сразу же вновь зазвучала музыка… Виночерпий слегка поморщился от пронзительных присвистов флейты, которые вспархивали над гулом голосов, взмывая к черному летнему небу, усыпанному звездами. Шум, в который сливались веселые голоса пирующих, смех, звон кубков и резко акцентированная, постоянно повторяющая один и тот же мотив музыка, мешал юноше слушать голос своего короля.

Но вот Трандуил откинул голову и рассмеялся – тяжелые, цвета червонного золота волосы рассыпались по его плечам, сверкнули самоцветы в его короне, взмахнули темные ресницы… Виночерпий изучил каждое движение, каждый жест короля – настолько, что мог представить его с закрытыми глазами; он знал, как вспыхивают зеленые глаза Трандуила, когда тот посмеивается над приближенными, как трепещут его широко разрезанные ноздри, когда король захвачен преследованием зверя на охоте, как он вскидывает голову, когда гневается… Он помнил каждый оттенок голоса повелителя, каждую интонацию; даже когда виночерпий не был рядом со своим королем, в его мыслях часто звучал этот голос – то звучный, рокочущий, то понижающийся до шепота…

Трандуил теперь обращался к своим советникам, чуть подавшись вперед и увлеченно жестикулируя – оставшееся вино выплеснулось из кубка, и алая струйка поползла по его руке… Виночерпий проводил ее взглядом.

\- Ты утверждаешь, Туралдар, что лишь Эру ведомы наши помыслы, - говорил король со смехом. - Но что ты скажешь на то, что любой – любой из нас – может узнать, что на душе у другого, стоит ему призвать на помощь лишь немного наблюдательности? Вот, послушай. Я знаю что ты, мой многомудрый советник, считаешь, что из тебя вышел бы более достойный король, чем я…

\- Повелитель, я всей душой… - начал было эльф, но Трандуил перебил его:

\- Ты знаешь, что я прав! А вот ты, Эрниль, пытаешься придумать благовидное оправдание, чтобы уйти с этого надоевшего тебе пира – но так, чтобы я на тебя не разгневался. Ты, Аронмир, тоскуешь по вон той прекрасной деве, но не знаешь, как признаться ей в своих чувствах… а ты, Вильварин, - король кивнул менестрелю, - думаешь о том, что я ничего не смыслю в возвышенной поэзии, поэтому и не слушал твою песнь.

\- Ваша проницательность, повелитель, воистину достойна восхищения, - произнес один из придворных с легким поклоном. - Но все мы – ваши приближенные, и вы знаете нас уже много лет…

\- О, ты бросаешь мне вызов, Эстелир? – Трандуил откинулся на спинку трона и протянул виночерпию опустевший кубок. - Что ж, я его принимаю. Допустим… - король обвел взглядом пирующих, задумчиво грея в руках кубок, и вдруг обернулся к виночерпию. - Допустим, вот ты, юноша! Как твое имя?

Виночерпий вздрогнул, едва не выронив из рук сосуд.

\- Арандиль, повелитель.

\- Как долго ты служишь мне?

\- Два месяца, повелитель.

Да, два месяца. Всего два месяца он стоит у трона короля эльфов, наполняя вином его кубок. Всего два месяца он смотрит на его руки, слушает его голос, вдыхает цветочно-медовый запах его волос… а потом вновь и вновь вспоминает недолгие часы своего блаженства. Всегда рядом – так близко, что стоит только руку протянуть, и он может дотронуться до этих золотых волос, до этих пальцев, нежно поглаживающих кубок… За два месяца король ни разу не обратил к нему свой пронизывающий взгляд. Ни разу не заговорил с ним. Он был тенью – безмолвной тенью, что появляется у трона короля на пиру и исчезает, когда гаснут праздничные огни, никем не замеченная. И эту судьбу юноша почитал за счастье.

А теперь король Зеленолесья смотрит прямо ему в лицо своими огромными изумрудными глазами, и этот взгляд – чудится виночерпию – проникает в самую его душу… И он пугается, что Трандуил знает – знает обо всем. О том, как он проживает долгие, мучительно долгие дни от пира к пиру, мечтая о своем короле. Как он создает тысячи сюжетов, в которых золотоволосый король эльфов дарит ему счастье. Как он строит наивный, призрачный мир, в котором его глупая юношеская любовь трогает сердце владыки Зеленолесья, и тот называет юношу своим возлюбленным…

\- Послушайте, - говорит Трандуил – пирующие оборачиваются к нему, с интересом наблюдая за сценой, которая разыгрывается перед ними. - Не нужно быть самим Илуватаром, чтобы понять, что мой виночерпий болен недугом, называемым любовью…

Придворные умиленно заулыбались, некоторые захлопали в ладоши. Одна из дам кокетливо спросила:

\- Возможно, повелитель знает даже, в кого из наших очаровательных дев влюблен этот юноша?

\- О, мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, моя милая, - рассмеялся Трандуил, - но наш юный Арандиль влюблен в меня. Я прав?

Все взгляды обратились к виночерпию. Он стоял, почти физически ощущая их, и не чувствовал ни стыда, ни страха, ни горечи – ничего, что должен был бы чувствовать. Он просто стоял и ждал, когда королю наскучит это представление, и он сможет вновь отправиться в свой выдуманный мир, в котором Трандуил был его трепетным и нежным возлюбленным, а не этим жестоким, ослепительно красивым властителем, который забавляется утонченным унижением своего слуги.

\- Вы правы, мой повелитель, - бесцветным голосом ответил юноша.

\- Прошу простить мне мою дерзость, повелитель, - заявил Эстелир с тонкой усмешкой. - Но слова мальчика не убеждают нас. Мы видим лишь то, что слуга, преданный своему господину, не смеет ему перечить…

\- Ах, верно, Эстелир, - Трандуил взглянул на виночерпия с досадой и стремительно поднялся на ноги, вмиг оказавшись намного выше него. - Придется мне приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы убедить тебя, мой недоверчивый советник, – и король, неожиданно схватив юношу за подбородок, склонился над ним и поцеловал – нежно, бережно, будто пригубил вино…

У Арандиля перехватило дыхание. Весь мир сузился до этих непривычных, неправильных, таких упоительных ощущений: теплые губы на его губах, язык, касающийся его языка, вкус вина и меда… Должно быть, поцелуй длился всего мгновение, но время будто бы остановилось, и когда король, наконец, отстранился, юноше показалось, что он вынырнул из сна.

\- Арандиль, - неторопливо проговорил Трандуил, и собственное имя в его устах услышалось юноше каким-то незнакомым, певучим словом. - Арандиль… Любишь ли ты меня, мой мальчик?

\- Да, - выдохнул юноша; он не понимал, чего ему хочется – плакать или смеяться, он забыл о том, что множество любопытных взглядов следит за ним, он не видел ничего, кроме этих глаз под темными ресницами, в зеленом мраке которых растворялась его душа, его разум… - Да, мой повелитель… Больше жизни всей – люблю тебя!..

Трандуил вновь привлек виночерпия к себе и принялся ласкать его через одежду, одновременно целуя. Вот его пальцы проникли под сорочку, пробежали по коже и погладили сосок, мгновенно ставший твердым… Арандиль тихо застонал, еще теснее прижавшись к королю; в глазах юноши заблестели слезы.

\- Ну так скажи мне, как ты меня любишь, - прошептал Трандуил.

Арандиль вновь поднял взгляд на короля, и в глазах его он увидел лишь насмешливое любопытство… Но искусные руки Трандуила по-прежнему блуждали по телу юноши, губы так трепетно касались его лица, а запах повелителя был таким сладостно-опьяняющим, что Арандиль заговорил – о том, что уже давно отдал Трандуилу свое сердце, что мечтал о нем долгими бессонными ночами, что жил лишь для того, чтобы вновь увидеть своего короля… Что если Трандуил велит ему умереть – он сделает это не задумываясь, если велит отречься от великих Валар – без сожаления совершит он это, если прогонит его от себя – лишь в смерти Арандиль найдет утешение… Юноша говорил, захлебываясь словами, уже не в силах остановиться; все свои тайны, все признания, что он хранил в своем сердце, он открывал теперь, утопая в жаре желания и в холоде глаз короля. И когда он, наконец, замолк, доведенный ласками Трандуила до того предела, за которым его манило неизведанное им прежде наслаждение, когда сознание уже почти покинуло его, король легко оттолкнул его от себя и торжествующе произнес:

\- Вильварин, да этот юноша больше поэт, чем ты! Ну что, Эстелир, - веришь теперь?

\- О да, мой повелитель, - согласился тот, почтительно склонившись перед королем. - Это воистину поразительно.

Придворные зааплодировали. От этого звука Арандиль вздрогнул, мгновенно очнувшись; все еще затуманенным взглядом он смотрел на улыбающихся ему эльфов, на советников, наперебой выражавших королю свое восхищение, на самого Трандуила, который стоял перед своими подданными, как победитель – перед покоренной крепостью… будто мраморное изваяние с глазами из изумрудов.

Арандиль отступил на шаг. Потом сделал второй, третий… и вдруг, сорвавшись с места, бросился прочь.


	2. Chapter 2

Высокая черная фигура на миг застыла на пороге, подсвеченная тусклыми отблесками далеких факелов. Золотые волосы сияли, как нимб. Как только отворилась дверь в его спальню, Арандиль понял, кто это – по легкой поступи вошедшего, по шуршанию шелка его одежд, по запаху – слабому, но такому знакомому: вина, цветов и меда…

Король неторопливо подошел к ложу, опустился на постель и склонился над Арандилем, с улыбкой вглядываясь в его лицо. Юноша задержал дыхание. Ему показалось, что взгляд короля эльфов пронзает мрак…

\- Арандиль, - опять эта странная мелодичная интонация. – Ты не спишь, - не вопрос, а утверждение. - Арандиль, отчего ты покинул нас так скоро? Я был несколько… разочарован твоим внезапным уходом, - Трандуил наклонился к юноше еще ниже и провел теплой ладонью по его щеке; пахнущие цветами волосы мягко легли на лицо Арандиля.

\- Повелитель, - прошептал юноша умоляюще. - Пожалуйста, повелитель, не мучайте меня больше…

\- Неужели моя благосклонность – это мука для тебя, Арандиль? – усмехнулся король, продолжая водить кончиками пальцев по коже юноши – по подбородку, шее, груди… - На пиру ты совсем не противился такой муке…

Арандиль почувствовал, что тело вновь предало его; пронзительное наслаждение охватывало его, огнем загоралось где-то глубоко внутри, мешало дышать…

\- Вы играете со мной, - выдохнул он, провожая взглядом руку короля, которая, касаясь его кожи легкими, дразнящими движениями, медленно приближалась к паху…

\- О да, - шепнул ему Трандуил, прикусив мочку уха. - И эту игру я нахожу весьма забавной…

Арандиль хотел ответить что-то, но в этот момент ногти короля царапнули чувствительную кожу, зарылись в нежные паховые волосы юноши, и юноша лишь всхлипнул – жалобно, обреченно, чувствуя, что еще немного – и он сорвется в то жаркое, запретное наслаждение, в которое увлекал его повелитель. Где-то очень далеко билась мысль, что Арандиль вновь покоряется мужчине, который жестоко насмеялся над ним, который всего лишь ищет нового развлечения, который не чувствует к нему ничего, кроме холодного любопытства. Но Трандуил был так близко, что Арандиль ощущал тепло его тела и его запах – сладковатый, терпкий, одурманивающий; пальцы короля уже скользили по стволу его члена... Арандиль понял, что готов простить этому эльфу всё – любое унижение, любую насмешку, любую боль, только бы он продолжал касаться его, только бы он продолжал смотреть на юношу своими темными глазами, глубокими, как озера в лесной чаще… И едва рука Трандуила обхватила его член, Арандиль ахнул и излился ему в ладонь.

Трандуил отпрянул, брезгливо глядя на семя юноши, забрызгавшее руку.

\- Разве я разрешал тебе кончить?! – прошипел он – и неожиданно ударил Арандиля ладонью по лицу, размазав по коже юноши его же собственную сперму.

Арандиль вздрогнул и не издал ни звука – после разрядки у него не было сил даже на то, чтобы вскрикнуть; но на глаза юноши навернулись слезы.

\- Ну, ну, тише, - неожиданно ласково произнес Трандуил; он чуть склонил голову набок, наблюдая, как щека Арандиля краснеет от удара. - Я сделал тебе больно, мой хороший? Иди сюда, - он легко приподнял юношу и прижал к себе, гладя его по голове так нежно, что казалось странным, как этот заботливый мужчина мог только что причинить боль. Арандиль прильнул к королю, едва слышно всхлипывая; он не понимал этой внезапной перемены в Трандуиле, но юноша уже так давно жаждал этой заботы… Сейчас король вновь стал похож на того нежного возлюбленного, которого Арандиль создавал себе в своих мечтах, и юноша всем сердцем хотел забыть, каков Трандуил на самом деле, притвориться, что не было ни жестокости, ни боли, что они по-настоящему… любят друг друга.

Трандуил, подняв к себе лицо Арандиля, коснулся губами его щеки, которая все еще горела от пощечины; он лизнул ее, потом снова и снова, смакуя вкус его спермы…

\- Какой ты вкусный, - голос короля чуть дрожал от желания. - Надо заставить тебя кончить еще раз… - с этими словами он повалил юношу на постель и привычным движением раздвинул ему ноги; смочив слюной палец, он медленно ввел его в анус Арандиля.

Юноша охнул от боли, но не посмел вырываться, только до крови закусил губу. Трандуил тихо рассмеялся и поцеловал его, слизывая выступившую кровь; одновременно он растягивал его, уже двумя пальцами, с удовольствием отмечая про себя, какой его мальчик узкий и горячий… Арандиль не выдержал и тихонько заплакал; он не понимал, что делает с ним король, но предчувствовал, что Трандуил собирается совершить над ним еще одну жестокость. Он не смел просить, чтобы повелитель прекратил делать с ним это, но всякий раз, когда пальцы короля двигались в нем, сжимался, тщетно пытаясь остановить их… Вдруг ногти Трандуила зацепили что-то внутри него – глаза юноши изумленно распахнулись, он выгнулся, хватая ртом воздух, оглушенный наслаждением такой остроты и силы, что на миг ему почудилось, что он умирает.

Трандуил, довольный, усмехнулся и вновь надавил, заставив Арандиля содрогнуться от болезненного наслаждения, а потом медленно, очень медленно вынул пальцы, отчего юноша бессознательно подался вперед, пытаясь удержать их в себе.

\- Пожалуйста, - еле слышно прошептал Арандиль. - Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, повелитель…

\- Пожалуйста что? – насмешливо отозвался Трандуил.

Он провел пальцами по приоткрытым губам юноши, проник ему в рот, предвкушая, какое удовольствие могут доставить ему неумелые ласки виночерпия.

\- Я… я не знаю, повелитель… - простонал юноша, целуя пальцы короля так страстно, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. - Пожалуйста… коснитесь меня еще… сделайте что-нибудь… я не могу… так… больше… - он задрожал от стыда и закрыл лицо ладонями.

\- Как пожелаешь, мое счастье, - улыбнулся Трандуил – и Арандиля испугала его улыбка.

А в следующий миг король ворвался в него, вколачиваясь в его тело быстро и жестоко, не обращая внимания на пронзительные крики юноши. От боли, ослепившей его, раз за разом пронзавшей его тело, Арандиль едва не терял сознание; он уже не слышал своих криков, не чувствовал, как его ногти глубоко впиваются в плечи короля, даже не осознавал, что тот делает с ним. Но постепенно сквозь боль проступило другое ощущение – Трандуил вновь ласкал его член, и Арандиль почувствовал, что благодаря этому боль становится другой – волнующей, сладкой, от которой хотелось не плакать, а стонать от наслаждения... Внезапно Трандуил вышел из него, схватил юношу за волосы и, прижав его лицо к своему паху, с восторженным криком кончил.

После он оттолкнул Арандиля от себя, и тот упал на постель, плача от унижения и неудовлетворенного желания. Трандуил склонился над ним, подарив ему легкий, почти невесомый поцелуй.

\- Я научу тебя, как с этим справляться, - прошептал он, взяв юношу за руку и заставив его обхватить свой собственный член. - Обещай, что будешь думать обо мне, когда станешь делать это один, – Трандуил несколько раз провел рукой Арандиля по члену, жадно наблюдая за тем, как меняется лицо юноши с приближением оргазма, как его губы открываются в беззвучном крике, как затуманиваются полные слез глаза…

Арандиль забился в постели – ему казалось, что сейчас у него остановится сердце; еще очень долго он не мог заставить себя дышать. Король поднес к губам его руку и слизнул с его пальцев капельки спермы.

\- Попробуй, какой ты вкусный, - Трандуил вобрал в себя пальцы Арандиля, а потом наклонился и поцеловал его, проникая языком ему в рот, и юноша ощутил новый горьковатый привкус, смешанный со вкусом вина и меда. - Нравится?

\- Да, - выдохнул Арандиль. Он не мог определить, действительно ли ему нравится этот странный вкус или нет, но он знал, что именно такого ответа ожидал от него повелитель. Трандуил улыбнулся.

\- Арандиль, - проговорил он со своей мелодичной журчащей интонацией. - Я запомню это имя…

Юноша прикрыл глаза. Он слышал, как Трандуил поднялся с постели, оправил одежду и легкими шагами пошел прочь; слышал, как отворилась и затворилась дверь, как шаги короля стихли вдали… Арандиль все еще ощущал на своих губах вкус вина и меда.


End file.
